deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Funny Valentine VS Senator Armstrong
Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Funny Valentine VS Senator Armstrong is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2. Description: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure VS Metal Gear Rising! This presidential race is heating up as a debate between the top two presidential candidates explodes into a Stand-versus-Nanomachine battle inside the building! Will Funny Valentine commit a Dirty Deed on live television? Or will Senator Armstrong put America's name on the map by making election night a one man landslide? Interlude: Wiz: America. Founded after it's independence in 1776, it's stood as a symbol of peace and freedom; lending a helping hand to those that truly need it. Boomstick: The American Dream has always been about bettering oneself for their country, whether it be through the work force or through the army, or even making babies. Wiz: But as it stands there are politicians who would do anything to speed the process of building a stronger nation, no matter how nefarious the act is. Boomstick: Like Funny Valentine, organizer of the Steel Ball Run to find the Holy Corpse. Wiz: And Senator Steven Armstrong, the nanomachine boosted nationalist of America. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Funny Valentine: Senator Armstrong: Death Battle: The DNC Hail to the Chief - United States Presidential Hymn It was a glorious sight to behold at the Democratic National Committee, many minds had gathered to debate in front of crowds of supporters, newscasters, you name it and they were there. Things were about to be underway in just 30 minutes. Among all these were Amanda Waller, who was having a serious talk with S.T.E.A.M's Abraham Lincoln about how much humanity has progressed, the Soldier from Team Fortress was there in uniform speaking to the crowds about how he'll blow up the nazis. Yes they actually listened. Lelouch vi Britannia was also trying to use his Geass to brainwash some people into supporting him, but unfortunately he was escorted outside by security, which was manned by Daredevil and Elektra of all people. Now that you've been informed of the colorful choices of characters handpicked for this occasion, the time for debate was coming up, and the two most anticipated candidates were about to take center stage. On one side was Senator Steven Armstrong, a war veteran who loves his freedom and country as much as he loves a good old fashion game of football. For this occasion he wore a black suit and tie, white dress shirt, dress pants, and dress shoes. He was dressed to impress, but at the same time his physique was terrifying to look at. On the other side stood Funny Valentine, another war veteran and incumbent president who was tortured for days, and has the American Flag on his back and a love for his country. He wore his normal pink suit with long flowing curls, and behind him, although no one could see, stood his stand D4C, ready to attack if necessary. In order it went Senator Armstrong, Amanda Waller, the Soldier, and Funny Valentine, the last four candidates for the American presidential race. The debate was ruthless, but all hell broke loose near the end when Funny Valentine began his speech. "If Jesus were to come back from the dead to lead this country, and he gathered many from around the states to dinner, and he takes the first napkin, would you not follow suit?" he asked, "Unfortunately, the son of God is not with us today physically, but he stays within every one of our hearts." Then The Wall slammed her hand on her podium. "Do you mean to compare yourself to Jesus Christ?" she asked him, putting him right on the spot. "No, Ms. Waller, I simply say that the leader of this country is greatly important and we should all follow suit to what they say. Unity leads to greatness in the modern world, separation, however, would harm all." he explained cooly. "Even if the first step is to kill nazis, which don't exit anymore?" Armstrong began, taking a jab at the Soldier, "Mr. Valentine, if we follow that logic, then why don't we follow YOU into enemy territory to get tortured. Tell me, how DID you survive being lost in the desert? Did you bargain with the enemy?" "No, and how I survived was pure luck, that's all you need to know, Mr. Armstrong." "Heh, so you're gonna dodge the question. Tell me, why should we follow a man who walks around in a frilly pink dress with Goldilocks hair?" he laughed. Valentine smiled, "Why should we follow a man who will risk putting us through World War 3 to fix our economy? You want us to go to war with Russia? Or does is it another country. Your deals with World Marshal are very, very vague and hard to tell if the war will be centered in the Middle East, or the entire world." Senator Armstrong realized what Valentine just said. He glared at the cameramen and armed guards unplugged the cameras and took the debate off the air. Armstrong stood up straight, he loomed over Valentine and scoffed, "You really did it..." Valentine hardly felt threatened, unlike Waller and the Soldier, when Armstrong ripped his podium out of the ground and ripped it in half. "How do YOU know about my connection to World Marshal?" he yelled, slowly approaching the man. "I have connections." he stated as Armstrong grunted and chucked half of the podium at Valentine, who's D4C was ready to attack. FIGHT! Heat Haze Shadow 2nd - Tekken 7 Collective Consciousness - MGR:R Il vento d'oro - JJBA:VA Results: Who will win? Funny Valentine Senator Armstrong Who are you rooting for? Funny Valentine Senator Armstrong Category:Fistfight Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Game' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles